


Re-Vamped!

by ongnielsbub (kingtatae)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, can u tell i wrote this just bc i liked the lame titular pun, daniel's a cutie and ong panics for no reason whatsoever, this is badly planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatae/pseuds/ongnielsbub
Summary: Seongwoo wakes up one morning and finds that he’s a bloodless, soulless creature of the night. That’s right, Ong Seongwoo is now a vampire—where’s his fucking audition for the remake of Twilight, huh?(The problem is: how is he supposed to endure Kang Daniel, aka his best friend, who also happens to be the actual sun incarnate, when he burns and peels under sunlight?)





	1. in which ong does a dumb

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this i dont even know?? this is badly planned out and there isn't any real plot i just liked the pun in the title which doesn't even make sense bc like. ong isn't 're' anything he's literally just turned into a vamp. im Bad At Worldbuilding pls just roll with it.

To be entirely fair, Seongwoo was drunk when it happened. Although, that, like Jaehwan likes to say, doesn’t _mean_ anything, because Seongwoo is drunk a lot of the time, and stupid even more of the time. This is unfair, because if anything, Jaehwan is even dumber than Seongwoo.

The thing is, Seongwoo tends to wander when he’s drunk, which has proven to be quite a problem when out clubbing (especially the time he woke up back in his ex-girlfriend’s apartment—except this time in her _boyfriend’s_ bed—now that was uncomfortable). And this is no exception.

Now you might be wondering: what happened? What did Seongwoo screw up this time? (This is a question asked many times, mostly because he screws up A Lot.)

Well. A lot of things have gone wrong, actually. But the leading thing might very well be the fact that he’d ended up at some sort of vampire feeding club and now has fucking _fangs_ in his mouth.

Seongwoo doesn’t figure out he’s apparently been transformed into a vampire overnight until he stumbles, bleary-eyed, into the bathroom, and discovers that he’s somehow not retching on the remnants of last night’s vodka and tequila. Which is strange, because the morning-after usually finds Seongwoo hunched over the toilet trying his best to cough up a lung.

The next hint comes when he actually opens his eyes, and finds that even in the total darkness of his crappy minuscule bathroom, he can see perfectly. Which is dumb, because Seongwoo’s like, two months away from being legally blind (he was saving up for Lasik, okay, fuck you.)

The biggest, most glaringly obvious clue stares back at him in the mirror. His eyes are bright blue. The same sort of icy, radioactive blue that shouldn’t exist in nature, let alone in Seongwoo’s face, and it’s creepy as hell.

“What the fuck,” Seongwoo gargles, passing a hand over his face. “That can’t be right.” His blue eyes glow relentlessly from behind the mirror. He leans in close. Squints. They’re still there, luminous and strange. They don’t look like they belong on his face, more so some fucked up magical creature who got trapped in, well, Seongwoo’s eyes.

They seem to glow even brighter at his confusion. “You _mock_ me,” he hisses. The eyes don’t reply. (Thankfully.)

It’s at that moment his phone begins to ring, blasting some stupid rendition of whatever song from Alvin and the Chipmunks. It's Jaehwan’s customized ringtone—high-pitched and chipmunk-y, just like his laugh, and every bit as annoying, as Seongwoo likes to say.

“Dude,” Jaehwan’s voice still sounds a little garbled, like he’s that perfect mix between woozy high and happy drunk. “What happened yesterday? We lost you somehow—your hangover must be _killer_ if you were already so fucked when we last saw you.”

This is a situation Seongwoo doesn’t really want to explain. “Um,” he says. “I’m sort of. Well. A vampire now? Haha.”

There’s silence on the other end, before: “Are you still drunk?”

Seongwoo stares at his reflection, at his sallow skin, and sunken, glowing eyes. He bares his teeth. Two mid-sized fangs settle easily where his canines had been, heavier and a lot sharper. “No, I’m not drunk. To be honest,” he says faintly, “I don’t even think I’m hungover.”

There’s another drawn out moment of nothing but the sound of Jaehwan’s breathing. “Huh.” There’s a crash—probably Jaehwan falling out of bed. Then: “should I come over?”

Seongwoo nods, then remembers that the elder can’t see through his phone. “Uh, yeah. Probably. That would be… good.”

He hangs up and glares at his reflection, like that’ll change anything.

~

“Wow, that’s freaky,” Jaehwan says, as soon as Seongwoo opens the door. Jaehwan’s still somehow dressed to impress, in skintight dark jeans and a plunging silk shirt. His makeup is gone though, and his skin is still perfectly smooth, even after what was probably a night of bathing in foundation. Lucky bitch and his stupidly good genetics.

“You look trashy,” Seongwoo responds grumpily, and Jaehwan beams up at him.

“Thanks!” He chirps, and pushes his way into Seongwoo’s apartment. “At least this place still smells the same,” he says brightly. “Like shit.”

“Let me live,” Seongwoo sighs, and closes the door.

Jaehwan glances around the room, where the curtains are tightly closed and all the lights are off. “Jesus, it’s dark in here—makes it feel even more pit-like.”

Seongwoo snorts. “You’re one to talk.”

“True,” Jaehwan responds thoughtfully. After a moment, he calms, looking much more serious. This is when he really takes a good look at Seongwoo. He sighs. “What stupid thing did you do this time?”

Seongwoo shakes his head. “I don’t really know. It’s kind of fuzzy. I think I ended up at a vampire feeding site, and someone went a bit too far.”

Jaehwan swears under his breath, and pulls Seongwoo to the couch. “Fucking vampire feeding sites. What were you _thinking_? You know how dangerous those places are—you’re lucky you’re alive.” Jaehwan grabs onto Seongwoo’s hands, forcing him to stare into his eyes. “Christ, your eyes are creepy. You _know_ to never go to those unverified feeding clubs. They’re basically cesspools of horny weirdos who have the hots for blood play.”  

Seongwoo groans into his hands. “I know, I _know_. What am I supposed to do, though? I still have _classes_ and it burns like a fucking bitch whenever I open the goddamn curtains and even the overhead light make my eyes hurt.”

“When in doubt, Google it,” Jaehwan says, and claps his hands together. “Vampire forums, here we go!”

Vampires aren’t all that bad, Seongwoo knows that, but they’re also _creatures of the night_ for a reason. It still hasn’t really kicked in yet—mostly because he still feels like he’s in the most ridiculous, irritatingly realistic cosplay—but he knows that by the time his next morning classes (see: the sun) roll around, he’s going to be in deep shit.

A quick glimpse into some rather sad looking Reddit thread, Seongwoo finds out four things:

One: sunlight doesn’t kill vampires—just tends to give them horrible sunburn within seconds of contact.

Two: luckily, there’s something called ‘vampire sunscreen’, which can be bought in almost every major pharmacy. It’s very useful, but also rather tedious, as it means slathering the cream over every bit of visible skin. Every. Single. Bit.

Three: vampires can survive on regular human food, but blood (even synthetic!) is necessary for one to feel full and healthy.

Four: there’s no turning back.

“Well, this was educational,” Jaehwan says, leaning back into the couch. “We really don’t know much about, well, _vampires_. Which is strange, because they—you—well, exist.” Jaehwan scoots up higher and crosses his legs. “This is fine. Today’s Saturday; we should have time to sort everything out before classes start Monday.”

“That’s good and all,” Seongwoo says hollowly, and suddenly he remembers: “but what am I supposed to tell Daniel?”

His stomach sinks, and dread tastes like iron in his mouth. He grabs onto Jaehwan’s shoulders, frenzied and panicking. “I promised I’d go to the beach with him! What am I supposed to do _,_ what the fuck! I’m going to be roasted alive—human shish-kebab, Ong Seongwoo—except I’m not even _human_ anymore!” He shakes Jaehwan, and Jaehwan’s startled enough that he lets it go on for a good few seconds before smacking Seongwoo’s hands away.

“Hey, hey, _hey!_ ” Jaehwan grabs Seongwoo’s wrists to keep them still. “Hands off the goods, alright? Everything’ll be fine, we’ll figure something out.” A little pouty, Jaehwan rubs at his shoulder. “Jeez, no need to go all gung-ho. Besides, what’s the big deal about Daniel? Just tell him you might’ve turned into a bloodsucker and can’t go into the sun or else you’ll get burnt. You had no trouble telling me, remember?”

Miserably, Seongwoo stares down at his hands. “Yeah, but. Do you remember who we’re talking about? Kang Daniel. The same Kang Daniel who almost cried when a big mosquito was in his dorm. Jaehwan, I’m a giant _human mosquito._ Daniel’s going to be terrified!”

Realization dawns on Jaehwan. “Oh.” He says. “ _Oh._ ” And then he starts laughing, all cackle-y and asshole-y and Seongwoo has never wanted to die more. “That’s right—oh boy, this is fantastic, I can’t wait to tell Minhyun-hyung.”

“Shut up,” Seongwoo whines, and Jaehwan just keeps cackling. “This is awful, I can’t believe I can’t even go to the beach with Daniel, now.” He sighs, and collapses back onto the couch.

“Hey,” Jaehwan says, still a little pink-cheeked from laughing so hard. He’s calmed down a considerable amount, now. “If it really bothers you so much, I’ll cover for you so Daniel doesn’t find out, or whatever.”

Seongwoo sniffles, and Jaehwan’s somewhat concerned expression drops instantly. “Oh no. No no no no no, stay away from me you _heathen_ —” He doesn’t get to finish whatever he’s saying before Seongwoo launches himself at his friend.

“You’re so shitty,” Seongwoo wails, “but I love you, bro, my best bro homie, my bromie!”

“Gay,” says Jaehwan, like he isn’t fond as fuck. “Get off me—even if you aren’t hungover, you still smell like stale beer and bad decisions.”

Seongwoo retreats, and sniffs his wrist. “That’s my natural scent,” he says solemnly.

“No,” Jaehwan says slowly. “ _Desperation_ is your natural scent—this is just gross. Take a shower, dude.”

Scowling, Seongwoo flips the younger man off, before getting to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. (Jaehwan is right, though—he does smell pretty gross.)

~

“Alright.” Minhyun begins, crossing his arms across his chest. “Let me get this straight: Seongwoo is a giant dumbass who got turned into a vampire somehow, and he also wants to _keep_ this very important detail from his best friend?”

“Yup,” Jaehwan replies, popping the P. “That’s pretty much it.”

“Why’re you talking about me like I don’t exist?” Seongwoo whines. “This is a Big Problem okay? If Daniel finds out I could hypothetically drain him like a Capri-Sun, he’s going to lose his mind and never want to speak to me again!”

“That _is_ a problem,” Minhyun acknowledges, nodding his head rather sagely. “Should we call for backup?”

Seongwoo groans. Like it isn’t embarrassing enough having to tell Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee about his fuck up—of course Minhyun’s going to invite everyone else here to come ‘help out’ (aka have a good laugh at Seongwoo’s misfortune).

The ‘Help Seongwoo Squad’ has turned into somewhat of a morning slumber party, and Seongwoo wants to die—but it’s also kind of okay because Jisung came with cookies and Jihoon brought an industrial sized bag filled to the brim with all sorts of flavors of Capri-Suns.

The ten of them (everyone save for Daniel), sit cross-legged in a circle sharing cookies and discussing ways Seongwoo can avoid Daniel without Actually Avoiding Daniel.

“Well I mean, the eyes are kind of freaky,” Guanlin says. “Maybe get rid of those?”

“Get _rid_ of those?” Seongwoo squawks. “They’re my _eyes!_ I can’t just go ‘oh, hey, they look kinda creepy, maybe I should rip them out of my head’—it doesn’t _work_ like that!”

The youngest rolls his eyes. “No, dumbass. I meant: wear colored contacts.”

“Oh.” Seongwoo shrinks back. “Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Thanks, Guanlin.”

Guanlin smiles and shoves two cookies in his mouth whole. Jihoon watches with a mildly disgusted, very impressed expression.

“The eyes are kind of sexy, though?” Daehwi muses. When everyone turns to look at him, he shrugs. “What? Just my opinion! I like the eyes.” He pauses. “Although, thinking of Daniel-hyung, it might weird him out a bit. He’s easily startled.” Easily startled, like Daehwi hadn’t almost screamed when he had seen Seongwoo’s eyes earlier. Seongwoo snorts.

“Should we make a list?” Jisung wonders. “Of things we and Seongwoo could do to cover this up? Although, I still do think you should just tell Daniel. He’s not _that_ much of a wimp.”

“The wimp is Seongwoo,” Jaehwan snickers. “He’s just scared that Daniel’s gonna drop him after he finds out.”

“Daniel’s not that shallow,” Minhyun frowns.

“I know that,” Seongwoo sulks. “I just… don’t want to risk it.” The entire morning has been fairly lighthearted, given that Seongwoo knows that it’s not the end of the world and vampires pretty much live as humans do… but. There’s still a part of him that’s terrified Daniel will never see him in the same away again. Seongwoo knows that Daniel isn’t that shallow, isn’t that fickle to drop him if he were to know but… the larger part of him is just _scared_.

Daniel is his best friend. Has been ever since the second grade, when Daniel found Seongwoo crying behind the sandbox because one of the boys Seongwoo had a crush on had told him ‘liking boys is gross so you’re gross’. Daniel had given him a daffodil and a sweet smile, and that was that—and the thought of something potentially warding Daniel off from their friendship _terrifies_ Seongwoo to his very core.

Minhyun pats Seongwoo on the back, and Daehwi reaches over to thread his fingers through Seongwoo. “Well,” Daehwi says, looking very determined. “Whatever your decision is, we trust you, so we’ll help you out.”

Seongwoo smiles, and tries not to think of the worst-case scenario.


	2. revelations and bad decisions

Seongwoo runs into Daniel much sooner than he’d expected. This run-in comes in the form of a very noisy, clearly drunk, Kang Daniel slamming his fist against the door at two in the morning, three days after Seongwoo missed their weekly Sunday movie nights. (He hadn’t meant to miss it—it’s just that he’d had to stock up on Vampire Supplies™ and hadn’t gotten around to buying everything in time.)

“Seongwoo-yah,” he hears, warbled, from the other side of the door.

He panics.

“Daniel?” He shouts, scrambling for the one-time-use brown contacts Jisung had managed to find on short notice.

“Seongwoo-yah, I’m _bored_ ,” Daniel yells again, and there’s a thump, like he’s fallen over. If Seongwoo weren’t on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he’d laugh.

“Shut up!” He yells instead. “I’m coming, coming!” He stabs himself in the eye with a stray finger and swears under his breath. But it’s fine, it’s done—the contacts are in. He’s pretty sure the right one is probably a little bit off, but that’s fine, if Daniel notices, he’ll just tell him he has a lazy eye or something.

Daniel’s taken to hitting the door in a strange rhythm, but he’s quieted down a bit. Seongwoo trips over a stray pair of pants on the ground in his hurry to get to the door. Yes, this is fine. He’s only in his underwear, and he’s pretty sure they’re the embarrassing Adventure Time ones—but it’s not like Daniel hasn’t seen him in them a billion times before.

Seongwoo’s frazzled, of course—but not tired, because apparently, vampires only need about three hours of sleep a day to function. This is good news for him as a college student, but it also means a lot of baseless existential crises in the wee hours of the morning, which is not something he needs.

“Hy~ung,” Daniel whines, right as Seongwoo swings the door open. Daniel stumbles and falls, right into Seongwoo. Seongwoo is unprepared, and the two go crashing down onto hardwood floors.

Daniel weighs a goddamn _ton_ , Seongwoo thinks, and wheezes as the younger boy drives all the air out of his lungs with the force of their fall. Daniel giggles, and noses up Seongwoo’s cheek drunkenly. He smells like tequila and bad decisions and also something distinctly _sweet_. “Hyung!” He says brightly, breathily, and beams. For a second, Seongwoo’s heart stops. The smile drops off of Daniel’s face, replaced by a strange, empty look of what might be confusion.

He then promptly turns his head… and throws up.

All over Seongwoo’s floor.

_Fantastic._

~

“Aish,” Seongwoo sighs, as he throws away the soiled towel. The air smells like disinfectant and too much perfume, but anything’s better than the smell of regurgitated alcohol. Clucking his tongue, Seongwoo props Daniel up on the couch, watching as his head lolls to the side, eyes half-lidded. “What am I going to do with you?”

Seongwoo has managed to wrestle Daniel out of his party outfit into a much more reasonable hoodie with the biggest pair of basketball shorts he owns. Daniel still smells kind of funky, but there’s no way in fucking hell that Seongwoo is _bathing_ the guy.

“Hyung,” Daniel mumbles, and makes grabby hands at the older man, eyes bleary. “’M hungry.”

“Yeah, well,” Seongwoo frowns. “I don’t have enough stuff to feed you.”

Daniel giggles dopily, and slumps forward, and Seongwoo just barely manages to push him back upright. “S’okay, Seongwoo-ah,” Daniel squints up at Seongwoo, and holds a finger to his lips. “I know a secret,” he sings, and Seongwoo narrows his eyes at the younger man.

“What?” Seongwoo asks suspiciously.

“Shh,” Daniel giggles again, and hiccups. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone, Seongwoo-hyung will be mad~” Daniel blinks groggily up at Seongwoo, eyes unfocused. He shakes his head, disoriented, and tries so hard to focus on Seongwoo’s face that he goes a bit cross-eyed. “Who are you again? You’re really handsome, you know. You have three moles, right here. Pretty, pretty, pretty.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and tries not to smile. “What’s the secret, Niel-ah?” He prompts, curiosity getting the better of him.

Daniel leans in close. Despite himself, Seongwoo’s breath catches in his chest, anticipation pounding in his throat. Daniel takes a deep breath, and says: “Seongwoo-hyung is _super gay_.” Then he launches himself backwards, giggling, wildly excited, eyes sparkling and arms curled to his chest protectively.

Seongwoo blinks. He stares. “ _What_.”

Daniel dissolves into laughter. “Funny, funny!” He’s clapping. “Funny because Seongwoo hyung likes to say that he’s a… what was it? Blazing homo... homo something.” Daniel giggles. “I don’t actually have a secret. I just thought… that… secrets are fun. Seongwoo-hyung keeps secrets from me, sometimes. I wonder if he’s having fun.”

Then Daniel’s eyes slide shut and he slumps to the side, onto the couch’s armrest, completely knocked out.

“K.O.,” Seongwoo whispers quietly, closing his eyes with barely repressed irritation. “I can’t catch a fucking break, can I?”

He tosses a blanket over Daniel, and almost laughs aloud when the younger man lets out a confused, snuffling noise and says: “Spoon Boy?” (Seongwoo has no idea who or what ‘Spoon Boy’ is, but he’s sufficiently amused.)

The thing about Daniel is: he likes drinking. He usually never loses control like this, (that’s usually Seongwoo’s job), but when he does—he’s knocked out for at least a day. Seongwoo gets ready to skip his classes the next day to help nurse Daniel’s inevitable hangover.

As he’s clearing dirty dishes from the sink, synthetic blood hidden surreptitiously in old wine bottles that are from the shitty brand Daniel refuses to touch, Seongwoo can’t get Daniel’s drunken rambling out of his mind. Secrets, Daniel had said. Secrets that Seongwoo had from him?

What secret did Seongwoo have? (Aside from the very important one that he was a Creature of The Night now, of course). Puzzled but exhausted, Seongwoo finishes clearing away the dishes and moves to go to the bedroom to get a few hours of well-deserved rest.

He wakes up to the sound of Daniel hurling in the bathroom.

“When did I have broccoli,” Seongwoo hears, and then there’s the flush of the toilet.

“You want coffee?” Seongwoo asks sleepily from where he’s cocooned in blankets, hardly phased at the sound of dry heaving. Technically he doesn’t really _need_ more sleep, but the blankets feel too good to part from. He curls into himself, and tucks a pillow between his thighs.

“I’m good,” Daniel says, choking back a gag. “I’m just gonna… lie down for a bit.”

Seongwoo raises his head from the pillows, and Daniel smiles when he sees the bird’s nest Seongwoo’s hair has become. Seongwoo’s face is slightly swollen with sleep, eyes heavy-lidded, and the wrinkles from the pillow impressed upon his cheek. “Come here,” Seongwoo mumbles, and lifts the blankets so Daniel can slide in next to him. “’S cold.” Seongwoo pauses. “Wait. Brush your teeth first.”

Daniel laughs but complies.

When he slides in next to Seongwoo, he’s all broad-shouldered and warm, and Seongwoo curls into his best friend’s side.

“Christ,” Daniel murmurs into Seongwoo’s hair, shifting as he slides an arm under Seongwoo’s head. “Your feet are freezing.”

“’M cold,” Seongwoo says, words muffled into Daniel’s shirt. “You smell like shit.”

“Thanks,” Daniel says, drily, although Seongwoo can hear the smile in his voice. “Wait, hyung, don’t you have classes?”

Seongwoo laughs a little. “Why would I go to my classes when I have to take care of your dumb butt and make sure you don’t choke on vomit and die? Aish, useless kid. Go to sleep, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo says, and pats Daniel’s abdomen, which, unfairly, is _rock hard._ Seongwoo doesn’t bother looking up at the younger man as he squeezes closer, trying to chase the warmth.

“Yeah,” Daniel says, in a strange, kind of choked up voice. “Yeah, okay.”

~

Seongwoo wakes up a mere hour later, feeling stupidly energized. His eyes burn a little from the contacts, but for the most part, he’s completely fine. Daniel’s completely asleep. He’s grinding his teeth, and he has a hand up the front of his shirt. Most of his stomach is bared, and Seongwoo bites back the urge to, well, bite.

“Unfair,” Seongwoo sighs. “ _Unfair_.”

He sits up, blankets pooling around his waist. Now that he’s not surrounded by warmth, it’s blatantly obvious how fucking cold he is. Seongwoo looks down at his hands, at the delicate blue veins that pass through thin wrists. His skin is pale, nearly translucent. It’s strange, he thinks. So strange.

He glances over at Daniel, who’s spread-eagled on his back, sleep-warm and soft. He’s so human, Seongwoo muses. How had he never appreciated that more? Humanity is a precious thing, Seongwoo thinks. Flesh and blood and heat and vitality. Where does that leave him? Somewhere in between, maybe. Not immortal, not dead either, alive and somehow breathing but… not human.

“Freak of nature, maybe,” he whispers to himself, quietly. Daniel’s arm comes around to curl around Seongwoo’s waist. Fond, Seongwoo passes a hand through the younger man’s hair, pushing it away from his face.

It’s fine, like this, Seongwoo thinks. Daniel’s grinding his teeth, so Seongwoo pushes his forefinger into Daniel’s mouth to see if he’ll stop. He does, mouth parting around the digit. It’s such a childish, innocent move that Seongwoo starts to giggle when he feels Daniel’s tongue, laving at his finger, cat-like and deliberate. He freezes, eyes wide with disbelief as he stares down at the unconscious man.

“What the fuck,” Seongwoo whisper-yells, as Daniel’s lips close around his finger, sucking, his mouth a sure, wet heat around his index finger. “What the _fuck_.” This shouldn’t be a turn on in any way at all, but Seongwoo’s feeling inexplicably hot under the collar. Almost as if he’s been burned, he rips his hand away from Daniel’s mouth. “Crazy, crazy, I’m going crazy,” Seongwoo mutters, and leaps out of bed, flinging the blankets away from himself.

He’s fine. This is okay. He’s not, like, _hard_ or anything.

But what the _fuck_ was that? That was really fucking gay. And, like Daniel had said, Seongwoo is a ‘blazing homosexual’. This is unfortunate, because from what Seongwoo knows about Daniel is that the guy is straight as hell. Total dudebro. (He even said ‘no-homo’ once, when Seongwoo asked if he’d had a nice day and he’d replied with a resounding yes. Seongwoo hadn’t spoken to him for a whole week.)

Seongwoo is going to have a mental breakdown. He wants to tell Daniel that he’s a vampire. He wants to kiss Daniel, a little. (He kind of wants to stick his finger into Daniel’s mouth again, but that’s probably not the best idea at the moment.)

So he does what he always does. He calls Jaehwan.

Jaehwan should probably not be Seongwoo’s go-to contact, seeing as the guy’s a total idiot with the worst advice—but oh well, beggars can’t be choosers. Also Jaehwan’s laugh always makes Seongwoo feel better.

“Bro,” Jaehwan says, when he picks up. “How’s the, uh, vampire-thing coming along.”

“Fine,” Seongwoo says tightly. “I have another problem.”

“Which is?”

“I want Daniel to punch me in the face,” he says. “Preferably with his mouth. On my mouth. And maybe with some tongue.”

There’s silence on the other end. And then Jaehwan snorts. “What else is new?”

“What do you mean ‘what else is new’ you soggy piece of toilet paper?” Seongwoo whisper-screams. “This is _very new,_ this is an unheard-of development, this is an ‘abort mission’ level piece of new information!”

“Um, yeah, no.” Seongwoo can almost hear him rolling his eyes. “More like, it’s about goddamn time you finally noticed your perpetual Daniel-boner, dude.”

“Um, what.”

“You’re literally all heart-eyes every time Daniel’s name is even mentioned, you fuckin' dweeb. Listen to yourself! Catch me with that gay shit—not telling Daniel you’ve suddenly become Edward Cullen because you’re worried it’ll ‘ruin your friendship’.” Jaehwan snorts again.

“Oh,” Seongwoo says. “Now that you put it that way… Oh. Okay.” He thinks about Daniel, thinks about his smiling eyes and bunny teeth. Thinks about the way he tugs his lower lip between his lips when he’s concentrated, thinks about the determined set of his shoulders before big dance showcases. Thinks about his laugh, his dumb jokes, his pretty smile. Thinks, then wonders what it would be like to kiss that smile off his mouth. “Well this has been an eventful day filled with revelations.”

Jaehwan’s laughing at him, so Seongwoo hangs up, feeling some sort of strange hollow panic blooming in his chest. “Well, shit.” Seongwoo says. “I want to date Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i couldn't wait to post!! mostly bc the last chapter might take a while (i think it might be long, although i wouldn't know bc i haven't written it yet LOL). anyways, hope u enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> comments make my day and please do come scream at me on twitter @ongnielsbub


	3. shit goes down

“Alright, so here’s what we do,” Daehwi says, clasping his hands together.

Seongwoo is sitting cross-legged in a circle with the Baby Line—which means: Guanlin, Daehwi, and, Jihoon. (Jinyoung and Woojin had taken one look at Seongwoo and booked it the hell outta there. Smart decision, probably).

“I’m listening,” Seongwoo says, brows furrowed.

“You up your flirt game with Daniel-hyung,” Daehwi directs. “Compliment him whenever you can, and _no_ , Jihoon, saying ‘your ass is grass and I’m gonna mow it’ is not a compliment—”

Jihoon makes an offended noise, and Guanlin has to bite back laughter.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Daehwi forges onward, “you have to be really obvious, too, because we all know that Daniel-hyung’s not the smartest with this sort of thing.”

Guanlin raises his hand timidly.

“Yes, Guanlin?” Daehwi sighs.

“But if Seongwoo-hyung is overly obvious, wouldn’t he just seem sad and desperate?”

“Like that isn’t exactly what he is,” Jihoon snickers. When he sees Seongwoo’s crestfallen expression, he pats his knee kindly. “Don’t worry, hyung, it’s kind of endearing when it isn’t sad.”

“True,” Daehwi concedes. “Although, we don’t even know if Daniel-hyung’s straight or not. It wouldn’t hurt if Seongwoo-hyung was a little bit more out there.”

“But, like,” Jihoon says, gesturing towards Seongwoo’s general direction, as if he isn’t even there. “Vampire, remember?”

Daehwi sighs again, like the whole vampire part was just a petty inconvenience. “Yeah, hyung, why’d you have to go and get yourself freaking _turned_?”

“Um,” Seongwoo says. “It wasn’t my choice?”

“Hyung, it’s not healthy to always push the blame onto other people,” Guanlin shakes his head pityingly.

“What the fuck,” Seongwoo scowls. “Are you all insane?”

Daehwi crosses his arms across his chest and stares at Seongwoo intently. “Well, you’re not bad-looking, hyung. I mean, Daniel did call you handsome and pretty when he was drunk, didn’t he? That sounds pretty not-straight to me.”

“Daniel-hyung’s weird, though,” Guanlin points out. “He calls everything handsome and pretty. Remember the time he called the watermelon handsome? That was… strange.”

The three of them nod sagely while Seongwoo stares at them with muted disbelief. (Muted, because he’s way too used to their antics.) “You guys aren’t helping me,” he complains.

Jihoon shrugs. “Well I mean, it’d probably be best if you just _told_ Daniel-hyung.” Surprisingly serious now, Jihoon stares at Seongwoo with a hard set to his mouth. “Honestly, if I were Daniel-hyung, I’d be pretty upset if you kept something like this from me. I mean, if you were my best friend and you kept something _life-changing_ from me, that’s probably what would make me reevaluate our friendship and its worth—not the fact that you have fangs.”

Ouch.

“Take that how you will,” Jihoon says, and pats Seongwoo’s shoulder with a pitying expression on his face. “Whatever. I’m going to eat ice-cream.”

“Ooh,” Guanlin’s eyes light up. “Take me with you, hyung!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but lets the youngest swing an arm around his shoulders, and tucks his head into the crook of Guanlin’s neck.

It’s just Seongwoo and Daehwi now, and the younger seems to agree with Jihoon. “Jihoonie-hyung is right, hyung.” Daehwi smiles warmly at him. “Of course we’ll support you no matter what, but it’s probably the best just to tell Daniel-hyung.” Daehwi gets to his feet, and dusts his pants off. “Anyways, I’m gonna go now. Don’t die or anything—I promise you Daniel-hyung won’t like, break up with you.”

Seongwoo groans and hides his face in his hands, and Daehwi is gone.

This is fucking ridiculous.

It’s been established countless times by now that it’s probably in Seongwoo’s best interest to just _tell_ Daniel, but he’s still terrified. What will he do if Daniel takes one look at him and just decides that he doesn’t want to be friends anymore, that it’s weird that Seongwoo’s eyes glow blue and he can’t sleep more than three hours a night and he has to drink _blood_ just to feel okay?

Vampires are creepy, and Daniel is easily scared. The thing is, Seongwoo isn’t frightening, but he’s petrified that he’s going to scare Daniel off.

He wonders how he’ll tell Daniel. Maybe he’ll just, like. Drink blood from a wineglass in front of him or something. Or drain a small animal. The thought of doing that kind of makes Seongwoo want to puke, so he decides against it.

He’s fine—honestly it doesn’t take much blood to satisfy him, only a small vial of the nice synthetic stuff Minhyun from gotten from a friend of a friend of a friend (Seongwoo knows better than to question Minhyun’s sources).

Seongwoo draws his knees to his chest and thinks about how the conversation will go.

_“Hey, Niel-ah, I have something to tell you.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I’m kind of a vampire.”_

And then there’s a disgusted look on Daniel’s face and he just up and _leaves_ and Seongwoo’s goddamn _terrified_ because what can he do without his best friend?

Seongwoo sniffles and buries his face into his knees.

~

It’s Saturday, which means it’s movie night. Seongwoo’s in charge of the snacks this time, and Daniel’s picking the movie. This is when Seongwoo has to tell Daniel, so even before the younger man has arrived the air crackles with nervous energy. Seongwoo’s so jittery he rearranges everything three times, and finally collapses amidst a stack of blankets and pillows on the couch.

He’s ordered pizza and chicken too, enough to feed a small army (read: Daniel), along with countless bags of chips and gummies and chocolate.

“Ah!” He bounces upright. “Drinks!”

As he’s rummaging through the fridge, the doorbell rings.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Seongwoo mutters, grabbing the first bottle he sees and sprinting out towards the door.

_Wow am I screwed_ , he thinks, when he sees Daniel. Daniel’s clad in a giant pink hoodie and grey sweats, hair looking soft and tousled and ready for their movie-night slumber party. His cheeks are slightly flushed from the cold outside, and he’s smiling at Seongwoo, all teeth and crescent eyes. Seongwoo might just _die_.

“Hyung!” Daniel chirps. “I figured, since we don’t have anything special to do tomorrow, we should just marathon all the Harry Potter movies.” Daniel shows off his duffel bag. “Look, I even brought my wand!”

“Your wand,” Seongwoo repeats, and fails to bite back his fond smile. “You giant _dork_.”

“So is that a yes?” Daniel asks hopefully. “But if not, I brought other movies…” he pouts a little, and Seongwoo positively melts.

“Of course we can watch Harry Potter,” Seongwoo says, smilingly.

“Yes!” Daniel pumps his fist into the air. “Ah, but hyung… why are you holding a bottle of lard?”

Seongwoo looks down at the bottle he had grabbed. He sighs. “For fuck’s sake,” he grumbles. “It’s nothing, Niel-ah. Just go put the first movie in, I’ll grab us some drinks. What do you want?”

“Beer,” Daniel suggests. “And soda.”

“Pig,” Seongwoo teases. “Snacks are out too, and pizza and chicken’s on the way.”

“You’re the best,” Daniel beams at Seongwoo and leans forward to wrap an arm around Seongwoo’s waist from where he’s seated in the couch. Seongwoo’s heart stops when Daniel presses a cheek against his stomach. Unfair, Seongwoo thinks. So fucking unfair.

“So easy to please,” Seongwoo scoffs instead. “You’ll make heart-eyes at anyone who’ll feed you.”

Daniel laughs and smiles up at him, warm and soft. “Not true,” he says, and slides his fingers through Seongwoo’s belt-loops. “Just you.”

Seongwoo’s heart skips a beat. “Aish, Niel-ah, you’re making me blush!” Seongwoo drawls instead, exaggeratedly pressing his palms to his cheeks, squealing. Daniel laughs and lets him go.

When the pizza and chicken has arrived and they’re halfway through the first movie, Seongwoo’s shaking his leg so hard that Daniel has to put a hand on his thigh, tossing him a concerned look. Seongwoo can’t _help_ it. He’s jittery and nervous, and he’s never been all that good at hiding his nerves.

“Hyung,” Daniel murmurs, and he’s so close Seongwoo can feel the heat of his breath against his ear. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Seongwoo stammers, cursing internally at the tremor in his voice.

Seongwoo’s heartbeat spikes when Daniel reaches over to turn the T.V. off before turning to face him, face uncharacteristically serious. “Hyung,” Daniel says, voice low. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Seongwoo’s going to fucking die. He’s going to tell Daniel that he’s a fucking vampire, and then Daniel’s going to hate him and leave him and refuse to speak to him—

Daniel kisses him.

This is when Seongwoo’s brain shuts down. He yelps, startled, the sound muffled against Daniel’s lips. He’s stunned for the first few seconds, but Daniel is unrelenting, his mouth a sure, steady force against Seongwoo’s.

It doesn’t take long for Seongwoo to get over the initial shock and melt into the kiss, making a soft, pleased noise and wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck. He tastes like soju and chicken, and it might be the best thing Seongwoo’s ever tasted.

“Hyung,” Daniel murmurs, panting hot and heavy against Seongwoo’s lips. “ _Seongwoo_.”

“Mm,” Seongwoo hums. His eyes are closed and he chases the warmth, pressing his mouth against Daniel’s again. He doesn’t want this to end, this strange, fevered dream where Daniel kisses _him_ first and says his name in that helpless, breathy rasp. Daniel’s pressing forwards, and Seongwoo finds himself on his back, sinking into the pillows and the couch, the length of Daniel’s body stretched over him.

Everything’s hazy, flashes of sensation. Daniel’s weight, sure and secure, settled over his. Daniel’s hands, in his hair, on his shoulders, his waist, his hips. Daniel’s hair clenched in his hands, Daniel’s firm back, his hot mouth. Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

If Seongwoo were to die at this very moment he’d die happy with no regrets.

Daniel’s hands find his ass, and Seongwoo lets out a very manly squeal when Daniel just _squeezes._ Daniel laughs, but Seongwoo doesn’t let him continue for long because he’s rutting upwards, and his laughter cuts off into a choked groan.

“Seongwoo, you’re killing me,” Daniel murmurs against Seongwoo’s mouth. They’re not kissing anymore, but they’re so close they might as well be, just sharing air and catching their breaths.

“Am I, now?” Seongwoo beams, eyes crinkling with the force of his smile. “Because I’d say you’re doing a much better job than I am.”

“Never,” Daniel shakes his head, adamant. He pulls back a little, gaze very, very earnest. “Hyung, I’ll say this now. I like you a lot. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way about me, but I had to tell you or else I’d go insane. Seongwoo-hyung. I like you, and I want to date you.”

“I,” just then, it hits Seongwoo. He’s fucked up. Oh, he’s fucked up. He can’t say _yes_ to Daniel with this massive secret hanging over their heads. So he does the first thing that comes to mind.

He opens his mouth, and starts to scream.

Wordless, meaningless panic. Just a straight-up _screech_.

“ _AHHHHH,_ ” he yells, in Daniel’s face. “ _ARRRGHHHHHHHH_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i did a cop out and added another chapter whoops
> 
> come at me on twitter @ongnielsbub!!


	4. ongniel are idiots (in love)

“I fucked up,” Seongwoo says miserably into the phone, where Minhyun makes a gentle noise of understanding.

“How so?” Minhyun’s voice is soothing. Kind of like applying a balm to a burn, except this time Seongwoo’s probably _on fire_ and no fucking balm can help him now.

“Daniel kissed me,” Seongwoo says, and chokes back a sob.

“That’s good, though!” Minhyun exclaims.

“No, listen, I haven’t finished. This kiss was amazing, obviously. But then Daniel got all serious and said he wanted to _date_ me, which obviously is great—A+ content—but I hadn’t told him about the whole vampire thing yet and I panicked and started _screaming._ Screaming, Minhyun. I flat-out wailed at him for a whole minute before he just left! Oh, Minhyun, you didn’t see the look in his eyes. He was like ‘who is this fucking weirdo, abort mission, gotta blast’ and I swear to god I should just crawl into a hole and _die_ —”

Minhyun cuts him off. “Calm down, Seongwoo! Calm down. It’s not the end of the world.”

“It might as well be!” Seongwoo wails. “Fix this, Minhyun, or else I’m gonna cry!”

“Have you tried _talking_ to him?”

“Uh.”

“You haven’t, have you?” Minhyun sighs. “You absolute idiot.”

“Don’t blame me!” Seongwoo whines. “I was panicking! You know I crack under pressure!”

“That’s true,” Minhyun concedes. “Remember the time you threw an ice coffee into your professor’s face and hissed at him when he asked you why you were late and hadn’t handed in the past four assignments?”

Seongwoo shudders. “ _Never_ speak of that again. But that’s beside the point! I need help!”

“Your best bet is to probably just _talk_ to Daniel. Clear the air, you know.”

“He’s never going to want to talk to me again after this,” Seongwoo says miserably.

He can practically hear Minhyun rolling his eyes. “That’s ridiculous. Daniel grew up with you and your stupid antics. This one scream-fest isn’t going to put him off completely. Seriously, Seongwoo. Suck and up and just have a serious _talk_ to him. Christ.”

“Good advice,” Seongwoo says.

“I know.”

~

This brings us to the present _._ It is one a.m., and Seongwoo is outside in the cold. He is wearing a fuzzy Pikachu onesie and a glittery black choker (long story short, Jaehwan found his Halloween box), and he is standing outside of Daniel’s dorm. Seongwoo might also be a teensy bit drunk. This is not the best idea he has ever had, but Seongwoo can probably say with confidence that it isn’t his worst, either. (Although that’s not saying much, since some of his better decisions have ended up with outcomes like him turning into a _vampire_.)

Seongwoo does some preliminary calculations. Daniel’s room is on the third floor, on the west side of the building. His window is a room over from the fire escape. Seongwoo is probably sober enough to make the leap and fall in through the open window.

He nods to himself, satisfied. That sounds about right.

“Oh God,” Seongwoo says, when he’s straddling the rail of the fire escape, fingers curled around the ledge of Daniel’s window. “Oh God, I did not think this through.” He’s not very far off the ground, but looking down, his heart stalls in his throat and nausea passes over him in a wave.

“Oh God,” he repeats. “I’m gonna die.”

He can hear the shower running from the open window. Luckily, Daniel is in a single room, which means he doesn’t have to watch out for a nosy roommate. Although, that concern’s taken somewhat of a backseat seeing as how Seongwoo is trying his best not to _die_.

The shower turns off. Seongwoo can feel the sudden heat of Daniel opening the bathroom door, steam spilling into the rest of the room. Seongwoo whimpers, and he’s so scared that his thighs are shaking around the railing.

“NIEL-AH!” He shouts, too terrified to even care that this position is extremely compromising and he’s going to come off looking like a giant creep. “NIEL-AH, HELP!”

“The fuck?” He hears, and Daniel swings the window completely open. Seongwoo’s grip on the ledge loosens and he pitches forwards with a yell, but before he can potentially fall to his death, Daniel’s arms around around him, steady and secure. “Seongwoo?”

“Seongwoo- _hyung_ ,” Seongwoo reminds him, shakily, and lets himself get pulled in through the window onto the floor. His knees are so weak he can’t even stand so he just curls his arms around Daniel’s waist and stays there, trying his best to keep his heart beating firmly in his chest. Daniel is so warm. Warm and slightly… damp?

Seongwoo pulls away so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. Daniel’s _shirtless,_ skin still glistening with drops of water, and Seongwoo kind of wishes he had just _died_ falling from the third floor to the first. He’s looking at Seongwoo with those guileless, concerned eyes, his mouth set into a worried pout.

“Hyung,” he says. “What were you _thinking_?”

Blankly, Seongwoo stares at Daniel, shirtless with his wet hair and flushed cheeks.

“Hyung? _Hyung!_ ” Daniel prods, impatient.

Seongwoo opens his mouth. Closes it.

And then promptly bursts into tears.

Daniel’s eyes go wide, and Seongwoo knows that he’s about to panic, too. “Seongwoo-hyung?” Daniel stutters, and his hands are everywhere, sliding through Seongwoo’s hair, running down his shoulders to check his arms, his legs. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Daniel’s hands are shaking. They’re shaking, really. Precious, lovely boy, Seongwoo thinks.

“I-I’m fine,” Seongwoo manages through his tears, gasping and wheezing. “Daniel, I’m so, so sorry,” he blubbers, and launches himself into Daniel’s arms, clawing at his shirt, trying to ground himself in Daniel’s warm embrace.

“Sorry for what?”

“For lying to you, f-for screaming in your face for a whole minute after you _k-kissed_ _me_ , for t-trying to dive in through your window at o-one a.m.,” Seongwoo says tearfully, and blows snot into Daniel’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” Daniel says, wrinkling his nose. “ _Hyung_.”

“S-Sorry for that t-too,” Seongwoo can barely breathe through the tears, and he probably looks so gross right now, all mucus and blotchy redness.

“Aish,” Daniel’s smiling as he pulls Seongwoo onto his lap, cradling him gently like he’s the most precious thing. “Hyung, what’ll I do with you?” He begins to rock Seongwoo gently from side to side, pressing soft, soothing kisses to his temples, his cheeks, his nose.

“I’m so sorry,” Seongwoo says again, when he can breathe. “You’re going to hate me Daniel, and I’m—”

“I’d never hate you, Seongwoo-hyung,” Daniel murmurs, and presses his forehead to Seongwoo’s. “Never, you hear me? _Never_.”

Helplessly, Seongwoo stares into Daniel’s eyes. “Bella, I glitter when I’m in the sun.” He blurts out, and instantly wants to kick himself in the face because _Seongwoo you absolute fucking DILDO_ —

There’s silence.

“Hyung,” Daniel looks like he’s trying to hold back laughter. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re a vampire?” His eyebrows slide up underneath his fringe.

“Yes, and I’m so sorry I kept it from you oh my god Daniel please don’t ditch me—”

“Seongwoo-ah, I already _knew_.” Daniel starts to laugh. “Oh my god, you absolute idiot. You weren’t wearing those dumb contacts during our movie night, and your canines—well, fangs—almost cut my tongue when we kissed so I made the mental leap.”

Is he for real.

“Daniel!” Seongwoo yelps, and starts to tear up again. “Are you telling me I didn’t have to do that whole scream-y thing? I could’ve just… kept on kissing you?”

Daniel’s smiling. “Well, if you wanted to, yes.”

Seongwoo looks down at his hands. “Well, shit.”

Daniel really does start laughing then. “I take it you like me back?”

“So much,” Seongwoo says, quickly. “So much it hurts.”

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence, smiling at each other dopily. Daniel’s so pretty, all soft and warm and pink from the shower. Seongwoo wants to kiss him. So he does, leaning forwards to balance his weight on his palms to press a soft kiss to the corner of the younger man’s mouth.

“You’re kind of a little bit naked. I mean. If you took off the sweats.” Seongwoo says, grinning so hard it aches. “That’s… I’m into that.”

Smirking, Daniel takes Seongwoo’s hand and presses it to his chest, teasingly dragging it along the hard planes of his stomach, the sharp line of his hip. “Yeah?” His voice is so low, and Seongwoo is so enamored. “We could roll with that.”

Seongwoo hums in agreement. “Uh, yeah, that’s cool. But, uh. I haven’t eaten in about a day and a half and I might just pass out.”

Instantly, Daniel’s eyes light up. “Food? We could also do food. Food is good. I could go for pizza. You want pizza?”

“Ugh,” Seongwoo scoffs, pretending to be insulted. “I swear you’re more excited about the prospect of eating than potential _sex_. Your priorities are all backwards.”

“What can I say?” Daniel says, and gets to his feet, holding a hand out for Seongwoo to take. “I’m a growing boy.”

Seongwoo laughs and flings his arms around Daniel’s neck. “I don’t care,” he declares. “I’m so happy. Is this too soon? It probably is. I love you.”

Daniel’s smile is soft as he wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “I love you too, Vamp boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i couldn't wait to post!! since i'm on vacation i've had so much fun being able to write as much as i want~ didn't want to drag this on so i can continue working on other things i have in store! i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it <3

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @ongnielsbub i dont bite!!
> 
> (comments are cool i love reading comments)


End file.
